New Nations Alliance
The New Nations Alliance (NNA) is a new alliance who's main purpose is to unite all Red and Blue team nations. The UNN's duty is to protect the united Red and Blue nations from the great EVIL. History The NNA has a very short history. It was founded on April 17, 2008 as the Union of New Nations. The UNN was founded by Grand Leader Crestsly. After Crestsly was invited by Prevalis to join the Senatus Populusque Romanus (SPQR) alliance, Crestsly resigned from the UNN and joined SPQR. The UNN was completely restructured and soon became the NNA. The union is currently looking for new members and leaders. The Master Council The master Council is the High Command of the Union. The council is led by the Grand leader, and it uses the following ranking system: Grand Leader General Lieutenant General Major General Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Captain Divisions The Union has 3 divisions. The first is for Red team nations, the second for Blue team nations, and the third is the elite division. This division is for the best of the best. The Purple Book The Purple Book is our charter, which basically deals with everything about the Union. The Purple book gets it's name from the Union's ideology, which is, Unite all Blue and Red nations. So when you mix blue and red you get purple. The Purple Book The People of the Union of New Nations declare that the sole purpose of the Union is to unite all Red and Blue nations, and to establish itself as the number one power in the Cyberverse. The Union's mission is to create a Red and Blue empire to destroy the great EVIL. Our duty is to protect all Red and blue team nations. It is time for change in Cyber Nations, a glorious future awaits Comrades of the Union! Article 1: Military Section 1: War NEVER!!! declare war without approval by the Grand Leader!!!!! * If you are attacked please contact a member of the Master Council. * If you need to declare war contact the Master Council. * Make sure you save up allot of money just in case we need to go to war with another alliance. * In the event that the Union has to go to war you must be ready to fight. * Always respect your commanding officers. * We will not tolerate traitors! Section 2: Spy The Union does NOT permit spying!! Article 2: Prosperity Section 1: Economy Here are a few tips on how to achieve economic dominance for your nation. * Make sure you make good trades. * Try not to stay in peace mode for to long it will decrease your peoples happiness. * SAVE YOUR MONEY!!!! Don't spend it all at once! * Keep a "war vault", a war vault is a bunch of money saved up to spend on your military. * It is very important that you keep a war vault, you will need it in case of war. * Don't buy allot of land, unless your nation is extremely small, then you can buy some. * Don't select anarchy as you government. * Monarchy is probably the best government. * Use a tax rate of about 16%-20% * Possibly the most important thing is to buy Infrastructure, it is the key to getting a strong economy. * Don't let your bills over pile. Article 3: Law Section 1: Basic Rules * The Grand Leader is the highest ranked person in the Union. You may NEVER disrespect the Grand Leader in any way * Be respectful to all users at all times. * NEVER declare war without approval!!! * In the case of war you must follow orders from your commanders. * You must be a Blue or Red team nation to be in the Union. * You cannot be in any other alliances. * In the event that a rule is broken the Master Council will decide the punishment.